Return of the abyss
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: When the abyss returns and Will is all alone can he win or will he die? New sequal to A very different story Rating may go up.Accepting 2 or 3OCS!
1. First day back

N/D: Ok I'm back with a NEW squeal to "A very different story" with a plot I planned a very long time ago, why I got rid of servants of the abyss? Because it sucked, but hey most of the stuff I write does. But if I have a serious lack of reviews and readers for this story I shall be forced to discontinue it. Plus Mat and Sora are not together , takes place six months after Malo Myotismon.

Don't own digimon just Will , Abyssmon , Lightmon etc (Goes for whole story if finished)

* * *

**FIRST DAY BACK**

A few weeks after the arrival of the Digimon Emperor Will had to leave Odaiba with his sister to go back to Ireland to take care of his uncle who had suffered a heart attack. But now a year after the defeat of Malo Myotismon Will is returning to Odaiba on his own but his sister Sara would be coming soon enough. The other Digidestined knew about Will coming back and couldn't wait. Will had changed a lot from his old self after going to the Digital world he felt more independent but knew when to ask for help, didn't know why just did. Will sat there in a seat on the plane taking him back to Odaiba , he missed everyone a lot and wished for so long he could back , but now he was so his wish did come true. His looks had changed a lot as well , he was paler , taller , faster , stronger but that was expected . He now wore long dark blue baggy jeans , black globe skate shoes with white designs , a black long sleeved T-shirt with flames on the sleeves. But he always carried his crest where ever he went. Whilst he was over in Ireland he had met some other Digidestined and had gone on his own adventure with them for a short time. But at this moment he was bored out of his mind , sitting in a chair , on a plane , listening to music. As the lyrics of System of a down sounded in ears his mind started drifting back to memories he had long forgotten and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

_Nightmare_

Everything was white , Will thought he was back in that place where Gennai would call on him when he found it convenient. The area always felt warm and welcoming to Will he didn't know why it just did. But in the middle of the are he could a black spot, smaller then a soccer ball but it was growing in size. Will could feel fear , panic , darkness and the cold creeping up on him from the inside. The darkness soon evolved the entire area only leaving the cold damp feel of fear. Three figures began to emerge form the darkness , he recognized one instantly as Abyssmon he knew that outline anywhere, but the figures next to him he didn't. He remembered seeing one of them once in a different nightmare four or five years ago as a black knight. The other was new to him he was tall , no outer layer of skin just bones and a robe from his pelvis falling to his feet. He held a scythe in one hand and the other was clenched. It had long wings with small tears in them , similar to Abyssmon but smaller. A symbol floated above them. Will remembered this from when he found the orb of darkness it was the symbol on the hatch , the opposite of his crest. When it began to glow Will awoke with a start back in his own world.

_End of Nightmare_

When Will awoke he mp-three had gone on about twelve songs and he had a cold sweat running down his forehead, a flight attendant walked up to him,

"Excuse me sir but its time for you to get off the plane" She spoke in a slow calm voice that made Will feel safe. Will looked around and saw he was the only on the plane,

"Thanks I'll be going then" He spoke rather hurriedly as he grabbed his bag and jogged off the plane , but all he could think about was the Nightmare , he hadn't had one in years, why now? Unless something was going top happen,

"_Oh hell , oh hell , oh hell ,oh hell ,oh hell ,oh hell!" _Were the only thing that he could think of as he ran through the airport.

A few hours later Will had clamed down after the walk to his new home. As he climbed up the stairs to his and his sisters new apartment , he began to wonder who else lived here. He walked to the seventh floor and looked for a door labeled "206B" He soon found it , slid his key in and turned to reveal a medium sized apartment. But knowing him and his sister it would be half clean and half mess. He dumped his bag inside the door and locked it. He decided to take a walk around Odaiba see what had changed. As he turned to head to the stairs he took his mp-three out of his pocket and started to walk towards the stairs. He thought he heard someone call his name but he passed it off as his headphones acting up. Then he felt the force of something hitting his head and knocking him off balance. Quickly he regained his balance and spun round and saw Matt at the other end of the apartments ,

"That's how you welcome me back? By throwing something at my head?…what was it anyway?" He laughed as he said the last bit. Matt held two balls in his hands,

"Well yeah, besides you didn't hear me over your lame music" Matt countered , Will laughed.

"Your calling your own band lame you know" Matt just looked at him,

"Shut up, at least I got decent hair" Matt mocked him.

"Oh is it now? At least I don't kiss myself in the mirror every morning" Will countered. The two stood there in silence , their lips quivered just before they burst out laughing.

"Good to have you back!"

"Good to be back!" Will looked at his hand, looking closely he saw they were juggling balls,

"Why do you have two juggling balls?" Matt sighed ,

"I was bored , besides I got your attention didn't I?"

"Well yeah but it seems like the sort of thing Tai would do" Will countered. He paid more attention to Matt's look now instead of the balls. He had a simple black shirt , dark blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Don't compare me to Tai, We're in two different leagues." Matt laughed as he though about what Tai's reaction would have been,

"What you up to then?" Matt asked.

"Was going to see what had changed in Odaiba."

"Well I'm meeting up with Tai and Sora later wanna come?" He asked coolly,

"Yeah sure…now please stop trying to act cool, doesn't suit you" Matt laughed,

"Really? Then why do I get all the girls?" Matt snickered.

"They just do it to get to me , I know they love me really."

"You wish!" Matt and Will were soon laughing as they walked towards the elevator. Matt and Will weren't really friends when they left the digital world but in the years after they became good friends, the only person who still didn't like Will was Mimi, and he had no idea why.

Before long the two had reached the park where they were meeting Tai and Sora. The two had been arguing with the last half hour about who was cooler but Matt paused half way through sentence ,

" Yeah but I'm the bassist, every body loves….." Matt froze.

"What? Cant think of a comeback ?" Will mocked

"…Erm you ok?" He asked,

'NO! Look its Jun!" Matt was panicking,

"One of your fan girls?"

"No worse my stalker!" Will just looked at him,

"Your _what?_"

"I'm serious , look hide!" Matt said as he jumped over a small wall and hid. Will leaned on the wall,

"Come off it, cant be that bad" Will was doing his best not to laugh.

"You have no idea!" He said as he pulled Will over the wall. Will fell head first and rolled forward onto his back,

"You could have warned me!" He spoke as he rubbed his back. Matt just sighed,

"I think I'm safe!" Will sighed as well,

"I'll prove it , she cant be that bad."

"No don't! you don't know what your up against!" Will walked off calmly and stood against a tree well within Matt's view. As he waited it reminded him of when he first went to the digital world , the others off playing in the snow and him against a tree,

"Excuse me have you seen Matt ? I need to ask him a question" A girl with auburn hair asked him. She wore light blue jeans with a white T-shirt with what looked like hundreds of signatures.

"Um no I haven't sorry , I'm meeting him at the cinema later though in about half an hour if that helps" Will lied , Matt was going to owe him.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed so loud Wills ear drums almost burst,

"Oh and could you sign my T-shirt?" She asked as she handed him a black pen and began to search for room.

"Yeah sure" He sighed , she wasn't that bad after all "Why do you get people to sign your T-shirt anyway?" Jun looked at him and turned a little red,

"Well actually I get boys who I think are cute to sign it, but I find most boys cute" Still not as bad as Matt made her out to be, as he finished writing 'William Kanu' he saw Matt's signature and all around it were pink hearts. He made sure she had left and he quickly walked back over to Matt,

"Coasts clear, she isn't that bad" Will laughed as he finished speaking and Matt stared,

"Did she make you sign her T-shirt?" Matt was hoping,

"Yeah why?" Matt burst out laughing ,

"She's going to stalk you till you go out with her now, welcome to my world!" Will sighed ,

"Whatever Matt , whatever"

* * *

A/N : what you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me if you want more or if I should just stop writing because I'm not wasting my time for no one. But anyway IF anyone has any couple requests tell me and I'll think about putting them in. Cya next chap…if there's a next chap… 


	2. Second reunion

N/D : OK I'm back yet again….and back to one review per chap…all well better then nothing , thanks for reviewing Digi-writer1392. Anyway please review, how else am I gonna be motivated to actually finish this? Anyway…

**SECOND REUNION **

Will and Matt had been arguing for half an hour straight about who was cooler on their way to the park. Thing was it's a ten minute walk to the park. The pair eventually reached where they were meant to be meeting Sora and Tai. But knowing Tai , they knew they had plenty of time. Where they were meeting was lush, green area with a bench and an old oak tree. As Matt sat down at the base of the tree , Will looked round for a suitable spot to sit. Will looked up into the tree and began climbing up. Matt looked up and simply sighed. When Will reached the top he leaned towards the tree and had one leg on the branch and the other dangling off. He was almost near the top but there was way up from there so he would have to make do. As he lay there , recalling memories about him and Lightmon in the Digital world his eyes began to fell heavy. That wasn't right, he was wide awake a few seconds, but he gave in and let his eyes shut and he slowly drifted off.

As soon as Will was asleep he was awake again, this time in the white area , where he would meet Gennai, he had christened it the 'void'. Will sighed, something was up, the last time he was 'summoned' was when he was Ireland with those other Digidestined. Once again Will looked at the center of the void and saw Gennai,

"Hello Gennai….what is it this time?" Will spoke as if he was bored not worried.

"You should start remembering your duties guardian! Things about to get a lot more complicated for everyone , not just the Digimon but most of your world too" Gennai spoke with a harsh tongue.

"What's going on?" Gennai sighed,

"I'm sorry but I cant tell you, but there is something you should know about being a guardian. For every team of Digidestined there is a guardian, very much like your self. Overall there have been about four guardians , you being the fifth" Will couldn't believe this , four other teams of Digidestined existed, he knew of one in Ireland, his team and Davis's but who else was out there?

"As it is your duty to protect the Digidestined, you stand in the way of all the threats presented to them. As a result of this, your four predecessors have all died in the line of duty. There is a high possibility you will die as well but every guardian has a special ability. One could call on any Digimon, one could call on a shield, the other two have been lost in the records of time. Yours will reveal its self in time but for now, every guardian is given a special Digivice. You are no exception." Gennai held up what looked like a wrist band, it was a larger version of his Digivice but had an antenna and what looked like a laser reader on one side, it was mainly black but had a yellow trim on the buttons and the crest , which resided at the bottom was also yellow. But it looked like there was a piece missing, but it looked big enough to hold his old Digivice. As Gennai pushed it towards Will he began speaking again,

"With this new digivice you will gain three abilities, one is to call upon yours and the other Digidestined digimon , the second to allow any digimon to digivolve with or without a crest and the third is your ability." Will was taking all of this in, as he caught the new Digivice he strapped it onto his left wrist, he looked down at his old Digivice,

"What do I do with my old Digivice?" Will couldn't believe what he had been told , new Digivice, other Digidestined , special abilities, it was so much to take in but he was coping ok.

"Slot it into that hole on your new one." Will unhooked his old Digivice from his belt and slotted it into space. A bright yellow light began to shine and it blinded Will, he had to cover his eyes,

"Oh and by the way, it will disguise it self as a wrist band until someone else knows its there." As the light became too much for Will he felt himself landing somewhere. When he snapped his eyes open he was back on the tree. He looked down but didn't see Matt.

"_I hate you Gennai!" _was the only thing Will though about as he saw someone approaching the area. He smirked when he saw who it was,

"Sora." he muttered. Upon seeing her he forgot all his worries and began to make his way down. As he reached the second to last branch he leapt off it and landed in front of Sora,

"Hey, long time no see." Sora simply stood there wide eyed.

It took Sora a few moments to realise what had just happened, meanwhile Will stood there blinking,

"Hello? The lights are on but no one's in?" He waved a hand in front of her. When Sora finally came to she practically jumped on Will and gave him a hug. At first he was shocked but then quickly returned her hug.

"Your not due back for another week, why the change of plans?" Sora asked.

" Oh so your not glad to have me back? Heh I'm back because I got the chance to come back." Will laughed slightly.

"Of course I'm glad your back, does any one else know?"

"Yeah Matt does but I have no idea where he got to" Just then Will felt a vibration in his pocket , he took out his cell phone and looked at the caller id , it read 'Matt'.

"Speak of the devil." He held up the phone to Sora.

"Hey, where you get to?"

"Finally I've been calling for the last ten minutes." came Matt's voice on the other end, Sora could just about hear.

" Yeah I kinda had to leave, something with the band came up sorry."

"Hey no problem, Sora turned up…still waiting on Tai"

"…As usual, anyway see you later!"

"Yeah see ya." as Will pressed the end call button he turned to Sora,

"I'm guessing you got that?"

"Yeah and Tai's not coming either said something about his mum testing new recipes on him." Will and Sora couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Poor sod, well I guess its just us then."

"Yup, shall we go to the mall?"

"Yeah sure, I don't really care, just happy to be back." Will smiled as he and Sora started heading to the mall. He wondered if he would meet any one else.

As Sora and Will reached the mall the main floor was packed with stalls all promoting their new snack.

"Some of these actually look pretty good!" Sora commented.

"Yeah I guess." as they passed a stall the pair saw it had a lot of people all trying the new product with another stall next to it with no one. As Will and Sora waited to try the new snack , a middle aged man walked up to it with a fat stained apron , his hair was messy and black with what looked like a load of grease. He looked rather ill mannered and started to look desperate as more and more people joined the queue behind Sora and Will. The man caught Will looking at him and he quickly turned his back , Will knew the man kept looking at him. As they got to the stall and tried what looked like some chips in cheese dip. They each took on and ate it.

"Not bad." Will said as he sighed the comments bored and Sora did the same after him. As the two walked past the middle aged man's stall he tried to get their attention.

"Care to try my new meal?" Will and Sora looked at it, it just looked like blue goop.

"Um no thanks" Will had to speak as Sora was left speechless from the look of it.

"Come on you tried theirs."

"Yeah well…I don't want to try yours." Will started to back away slowly, but the man quickly grabbed a plate and started to move in front of the stall near Will. Will quickly started to back away but the man followed.

"Come on just try it, you'll love it!" the man started following Will who broke out into a sprint and shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TASTE YOUR….THING!" Will kept running with the man close behind him. Soon after weaving in and out of people he took cover behind a pillar and the man kept going. Will leaned against the pillar and sighed.

"Why does this sort of thing happen to me?" He asked no on in particular.

"Because your unlucky?" Will looked to the side and saw Sora standing there.

"Don't worry he's gone" She could help but smile at what had just happened. Will hadn't taken notice of her appearance until that moment, she was wearing light blue jeans, black trainers and a white t-shirt.

"_She's kinda cute…what the hell was that? Did I just think she was cute ARGH WHAT THE HELL?" _after that thought had passed through his head he turned slightly red. All he could say to her was,

"Lets go shall we?" as the pair walked off Sora wondered why Will had started to act weird. Something told Will this was going to be a long year.

N/D: well here you go…to those that actually bother to read, but anyway comments appreciated , think I should keep going or just get rid of this series? But anyway, to those that want me to continue , I need a new character for later in the story , so if any one out there would like to be in this, tell me Name, Age, Personality , Appearance, Digimon , Crest and anything else I need to know. This character will appear for most of the story and if I'm feeling generous I shall put in two or three other characters. Untill next chap..if there is one…


	3. Friend or foe?

N/D: Hey there…okay I'm really sorry about not updating for what? A few months? But I've been stuck with coursework and stuff like that so I haven't been able to do anything and I'm working on a Kingdom hearts story with my friends so a lot of my time is taken up and by the way things are going to get interesting now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the new characters or Digimon I am using them with permission from Dag417 and Kouichi's girl, that's a lot guys! (Goes for whole story)

**FRIEND OR FOE?**

" So…that's him?" a boy of fourteen was standing on the second floor of the mall along with a girl who looked slightly older watching two figures below them.

"Yup" the girl next to him replied. She looked about fifteen, wore blue jeans , a purple t-shirt , long black hair and blue eyes. She was very tall and curvy.

"Doesn't look like much…" the boy next to her wore a black sleeveless t-shirt, blue jean shorts and black Nikes. He also had black hair down to his ears.

"Oh give him a chance Reno , he only just received his new digivice" Reno glared at her,

"What do you mean give him a chance _Samantha?_" now she was glaring at him

"Its Sam! And besides, he's a guardian he has a connection to _them…_Goth boy!" the boy look mad now,

" I'M NOT A GOTH! Besides, you're the one that loves one of _them."_ Samantha blushed heavily,

"I don't love him! We're just…good friends that's all." Reno sighed, he looked out through a window , it had started to rain heavily,

"Its almost time, Dagmon! You ready?"

A little while after Will had escaped from the clutches of the evil chef he and Sora had decided to go and get something to eat and had taken a window seat whilst they waited for their food. Will stared out the window , it was raining heavily. He smiled, he had always like the rain, but at that moment, he wished that the food would hurry up and get to their table. A cold wind blew through the mall, he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket and took it out to find that it was making a beeping noise and had a fuzzy screen. As more and more people took out their phones the beeping got louder and louder,

"What the hell?" Will muttered, then a girl with a Gatomon on her shoulder came up to him and Sora,

" Excuse me, are you Will?" the girl asked,

"Um yes"

"Good now come with me please. You too Sora."

"Hold on a minute, who are you and how do you know our names?" as Will protested he took in her features, she had blue jeans , a purple t-shirt and black hair. She looked kind of familiar.

"No time to explain , please!" Will and Sora looked at each other. A loud screech went off from out of no where and everyone turned their heads in its direction, a large black swirling mass floated in the middle of the mall. A voice echoed over the Mall,

"Give me the guardian! NOW!" A boy ran past where Will, Sora and the girl were and shouted at the girl,

"Get them out of here now!" the boy had a strange black wolf following him.

"_What the hell is going on!?_" in the last few moments , peace had just become chaos with hundreds of people just running in all directions.

"_Was this what Gennai was talking about?"_

N/D: Ok short I know, but better then nothing right? And Kouichi's girl , sorry but I needed to shorten Sam's name to start that little argument , sorry. Anyway…expect the next chap in about a week. CYA!


	4. What now?

N/D: Hey there ever faithful readers…Very sorry about the very long wait for the update but life's been a pain in ass , coursework, homework , trips, life blah ,blah, no excuses yeah. Um I don't really know how long this chap will be as I've lost my notes and I think I've only got thirty minutes or so to write this so lets get to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, Sam, Dagmon , Reno or any of their forms. I do own Will, Lightmon and the abyss and all of their forms.

**What now?**

Across the other side of Odaiba Izzy was typing furiously on his laptop trying to find out what had just happened. His laptop and desktop screens had turned pitch black and hundreds of the Digital worlds symbols had begun scrolling across the screens. Izzy had only managed to catch about ten or so but as he was typing beyond normal peoples standard of typing if not bashing the keybored. One of the screens turned a blinding white. Izzy was forced to shield his eyes from this light in fear of his eyes being burnt. As the light died down Gennai came floating onto the screen.

"Hello Izzy, things are going to get a little bit more…lively now" Gennai sounded worried.

"What's going on!?" Izzy almost shouted at the screen.

"The abyss is leaking into your world."

* * *

At the train station, as usual, was bustling with people although one person stood out more then anyone else. A boy walked off a train carrying only a single duffle bag with him. He had long flowing blue similar to Wills. He wore pitch black jeans and a black and red long sleeved shirt. As he weaved his way through the crowds he started to head in a certain direction. As he began to walk he chosen path a giant black column shot into the air. It crackled with electricity and refused to move. Some stared in awe whilst others ran in fear. The boy smirked,

"Looks like I'm just in time"

* * *

As Matt sat in the same old green chair he had always done when tuning his guitar he saw the black column shoot into the air,

"What the…" he stared blankly at it. It was directly over where Will and Sora were. He quickly grabbed his digivice and his cell phone and quickly took off in its direction.

As Tai bit down on a solid cookie , baked personally by his mother he held his mouth in pain ,

"I should defiantly go see a dentist after this." he mumbled so his mother wouldn't hear.

As he held his mouth in pain he heard a faint sound, as he walked over to his cell phone he flipped it open interrupting the song.

"Fello?"

"Tai its Matt Get your ass down to the mall now!"

"Hmm bhy?"

"…What do you mean why!? There's a huge black column there and why cant you speak!?"

"Dookies…and bhat column?…Oh…" Tai quickly grabbed his digivice and ran out the door.

* * *

N/D: Ok ,ok not much I know but hey I had thirty mins give me a break hehe. Anyway, who ever can guess who came off the train will get an even bigger part in the story! Plus I plan to update tomorrow as well if I have time! So get guessing and yet again sorry for the long wait. 


	5. The leader without googles

N/D: Ok hey people , again sorry for the long wait , no excuse , life's hectic blah ,blah , blah but I have good news! I am back to this story 100 starting Wednesday! All of my projects, coursework and assessments are finished more or less and I have never been better at creative writing and description so this chap should be of a much better quality and also to make up with being away for so long its a longer addition! Also I have more news! Yay for me! I am deciding to let you the readers and reviews and to send in ideas for the story, yes you get decide what happens! No matter what though, the ending will remain the same! So c'mon send me a review even if its to ask for a pairing!

**The leader without goggles **

Black electricity crackled throughout the shopping districts. Windows cracked and shattered from the electricity striking them. Darkness weaved its through the areas, twisting and climbing though all levels. The dark mass that all of this was sat in the center of the shopping district was the cause for all of this. It was a swirling mass of purple smoke , darkness flowed from it, changing the one luxurious shopping complex into twisted, mangled and distorted image of its former self. The dark mass was searching for something, or rather someone, its former servant, the one that came close to destroying it.

"We need to get to a computer now!" Will said in a hushed voice, he turned his head slightly to the girls next to him,

"I agree , we need Lightmon and Biyomon, but we cant open up the gate, we need a D-3" Sora replied,

"Leave that to me" the girl In the middle of the pair , Sam, stared at the two,

"Your not planning on fighting it are you!?" Will stared at her,

" Of course we are, we've dealt with it more then once, we can handle it!" Sam's patience was quickly running out,

"From what I heard you barely survived back in Ireland, how do you expect to survive this!?" Will paled,

"How do you know about what happened over there?" before Sam could reply Sora cut her off,

" Whatever happened in Ireland isn't important, we need to get to a computer now! We cant stay hidden here forever and I'm sure help is on the way" Soon after the swirling mass appeared and the boy went to fight it, Sam, Sora and Will took cover in the backroom of the restaurant they happened to be in. The room happened to be very empty apart from a few boxes here and there. They weren't sure what happened outside but it was too quiet for a crowd so they assumed everyone had gotten out safely.

Outside the mall it was empty , everyone had ran to safety apart from the two Digidestined and the guardian inside. Outside stood three champions, Greymon, Gururumon and Kabuterimon, alongside them were Tai, Matt and Izzy.

" Nova blast!" A giant ball of fire soared through the air towards the doors of the shopping district. As the ball of fire slammed into the doors , nothing happened, the ball of fire merely disappeared.

"What's going on!?" Tai shouted.

"It's the abyss, the same thing Will fought, Gennai also said it was leaking into our world, my guess is its wants Will."

"This is not good…" Matt sighed,

"Until the abyss lets us in , we cant help him, Wills got to fight on his own."

Back on the inside Will, Sam , Gatomon and Sora had quickly began their search for a computer. It hadn't taken to long to find a computer, the one they were using was located in the shopping districts store room on the ground floor at the back near the car park. Will was loading up the digital gate with Sora staring over his shoulder whilst Sam and Gatomon stood guard at the door. She saw a patch of darkness slowly crawl past.

"How much longer?" She asked ,

"Just done" As Will finished speaking he held his "wristband" up to the screen , the wristband changed into the new digivice Gennai had given him, Sora stared at it wondering what had happened for hi to get a new digivice. The screen began shinning a luminous yellow as two figures began to materialize. The figures stood next to Sora and Will and soon the figures took the shape of Biyomon and Lightmon.

"So where's this abyss then hmm? Ready for a re-match is it?" Will stared at his partner,

"How do you know?" he asked,

" Gennai told us" as Sora hugged Biyomon she looked to Will,

"How'd you get that new digivice?" she asked,

"Gennai gave it to me…" at that moment , the boy named Reno and a Wolf, his partner known as Dagmon charged into the room, shutting the door behind them,

"Now that was close" he was panting heavily, he look like he had just run a marathon,

"We need help and soon, this thing is to powerful, even for me" Will turned back to the computer as Sora and Sam began to make sure Reno wasn't hurt. Lightmon and Dagmon seemed to be trying to stare each other out.

Will had been typing furiously on the computer for more then half an hour as Reno described what was going on in the area. Reno looked over at Will who was still typing and asked him,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sending an e-mail to some friends of mine in Ireland"

"This is no time to be talking to your pen pals!!" he shouted obviously annoyed,

"Their not pen pals their Digidestined! Their the team I fought with in Ireland!" Reno looked at him and said nothing, Sora decided to brake the silence,

" Just what did happen to you in Ireland?" Will sighed,

"Its a long story, but we got time." Will leaned back in his chair as he looked at Lightmon,

" When I was over their Lightmon and I went to the digital world to meet up with Davis and his group but we got sidetracked, we ran into another group of Digidestined and I happened to know them from the area I was living in. After a while I met up with Gennai who informed of what was going on and have Lightmon a temporary ability to digivolve to mega again. We ended up fighting a digimon called Alphamon for more then a year. He was one of Abyssmon's servants. He was the general of his army, he was one of the strongest digimon I've ever seen, but in the war against him he came to Ireland and nearly destroyed the our city, it took all the Digidestined over there to give Lightmon enough power to destroy him. I did send out constant e-mails for help to you guys but none of you ever replied. Anyway, the group I was in consisted of five members ,not including me, after a week I was made the leader. Alphamon may have been destroyed but there is still a small faction out there some where that we missed. I think that faction of the army went and joined Abyssmon and the remaining servant."

Back on the out side Matt, Tai, Izzy , Greymon , Gururumon and Kabuterimon kept trying to get in but to no avail. A figure in black carrying a spear ran up to the doors , he was wearing black Armour that covered all of his body. On the chest plate was the head of a lion , the mouth of the lion opened and shot a beam of energy into the doors. A violent explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared all that was left was a big gaping hole.

"Names Lowemon , pleased to meet you" The others just stared in shock.

The entire shopping district shook violently,

"This cant be good" Reno said, as the group ran out of the room they began to head to the area of the explosion. As they turned a corner a figure stood with their back to them, long tattered wings attached to its back, a long jagged scythe in one hand. The figure had no skin just bone. As it turned , with its robe form the waist down sliding on the floor it spoke,

" Ah…guardians and the child of love…I've been expecting you." The group held their digivices ready for battle.

N/D: woo ok…I know I said long sorry but review anyway and send me in ideas for the story , it can be anything, a new Digidestined , a fight, a pairing , a death , whatever! Just ask and review, Cya.


	6. All goes to hell

N/D : okay hey I'm back! I'm so sorry about the long waits, but my hard drive got wiped for the second time and I lost everything I had saved, plus I just finished two weeks of fourteen exams but I am back now , I have a new plot for this, this story is going to be twice as long, twice as good AND…I'm accepting more ocs! But I still want your ideas.

Everything goes to hell.

"I'm not here to fight." The giant digimon said in a monotone voice. It was at least seven foot tall. It had a blood red rob draped around its waist and trailed on the floor, it was strange how it never tripped over it. Where the eyes should have been was an eerie red glow. The digimon also held a large bone scythe, easily as big as itself. The blade, although made from bone, could easily cut through anything.

Will, Sora, Sam , Reno, Dagmon, Gatomon and Lightmon looked at it uneasily.

"I doubt it…you attacked me and my group in the digital world a few months ago!" Will shouted.

"You would attack under your leaders biddings, would you not?" again it spoke in a monotone voice.

"I…er…yeah I would…"

"I have a message for you, nothing more."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"The abyss is coming, all of its armies are coming here. This world will die. There is a mighty war coming, you'd best prepare." Will stared at it, terrified by this information,

"What do you mean?" he paused, taking a breathe, "We sealed the gate it was going to use!"

"It found a new one. You have three months till the first attack. The abyss inside you is getting stronger isn't it?" the digimon asked,

"Yeah it is…how did you know?"

"I can feel it. Your going to be given two choices, choose your duties as the guardian and protect the Digidestined, or join the abyss. But if you are consumed by the abyss, history will repeat itself. You will turn on your friends."

"I can keep it under control" The digimon looked at the Digidestined and their partners , slowly turned its back and went back into the portal. Leaving the small group alone in the Shopping centre.

"And then he left you there?" Izzy asked, soon after the little meeting with the strange un-named digimon they had all gone over to where he lived.

"Yeah that's about it." Will replied, Reno , Sam and their partners had been introduced along with Kouichi as the warrior of darkness from a different group of digidestined. Every few minutes Sam would glance over at Kouichi, on a few occasions he caught her and simply smiled. Each time he smiled Sam would blush and quickly turned away. Izzy examined Reno's and Kouichi's digivices. They were nothing like the D-3s or his own digivice.

"What are we going to do?" matt asked,

"That's simply , we fight the abyss." Tai answered,

"What? We're going to take on armies by ourselves? I don't think we're going to be able to do this alone."

"Well who can we ask? The armies here?" Tai said sarcastically.

"We ask every Digidestined and the digimon." Reno said.

"Oh yeah, every digidestined is going to fight along with the digimon? Yeah…"

"Gennai has already asked the worlds digidestined , almost all of them have said yes, and a good few digimon have agreed to help us." Reno was beginning to lose patience with Tai.

" How could he? We only found out today"

"He's known with months."

"Then why didn't he tell us!?"

"He has his reasons" everything grew tense within Izzys small room. Quickly Kouichi stood up,

"Look, we don't need to argue, all we need to do is work together and we can defeat the Abyss!" Izzy also stood up.

"He's right, I also need you guys to do some thing's in the digital world and here. Sam, Reno and Kouichi, I would like you to go speak with Gennai and see if there's anything you can do over there. Tai , Matt and I will go to see Azulongmon and see if he can help. Will and Sora I need you to contacts all the digidestined we know and look for possible areas the Abyss would invade from." With that Sam, Reno and Kouichi went over to Izzys computer and went to the area they need, as they entered Sam had an unusually big smile. Tai , Matt and Izzy also did the same, leaving Sora and Will alone. Will stayed where he was sat for a few moments, Izzy had changed, he was more confident. Then again, it had been a year, everyone had changed in some way. Sora looked over at Will and sighed. She had a feeling that this year would be a long one.

It had been about three weeks since the little meeting in Izzy's room to talk bout the plan of action. Kouichi actually began living with Will as well and he was often visited by Sam and Gatomon. It was so obvious what was going on. Those three weeks had gone by pretty quickly for everyone, no one trusted the Abyss to actually start the attack in around two months and were expecting some sort of earlier attack. The majority of the worlds Digidestined would be fighting, but everyone would be forced to join in sooner or later as the whole world would be attacked. Will lay on his back staring at his ceiling from his bed. He turned his head to look at his computer and thought about going to see Gennai and then remembered how much he got annoyed by him. He then lifted his arm up into the air and stared at the small digivice strapped to his wrist. Why him? Why was he chosen to become the guardian? Then he remembered about what Gennai had said about his crest not being a true crest. Which meant he wasn't a true digidestined. He sighed loudly and got up and paced around his small room for a few seconds. He could hear Lightmon watching something on TV in the next room and decided to join him.

He walked slowly into the other room to find Lightmon sitting on the sofa watching the news , why he didn't know. Will mostly had the small apartment to himself as his sister was always out doing something. He also had no idea where Kouichi had gone and figured he must be over where Sam was staying. Apparently his sister had started seeing someone but Will didn't care. He slowly walked over to his fridge and looked through for anything edible. He was becoming lazy, he hadn't gone shopping a while. He eventually made himself a sandwich after much debating with himself. He looked at the counter next to him where his phone was placed and thought of calling some of the others to see if they wanted to hang out or something. But then decided not to.

"WILL!! WILL!!!" Lightmon shouted from where he was sitting. Will paced over slowly with what was left of his sandwich thinking he had just seen something he would like on the television. When he came within viewing distance of the television he dropped his sandwich and his eyes went wide. There was a digital rift opening in the sky and it was huge. It stretched all across the sky. What ever the women on the news was saying was just ignored by Will who ran to his room to get his Digivice. When he came back out he quickly grabbed his phone and began searching through the numbers. Will and Lightmon quickly bolted out the door.

Tai slowly walking into his small room and looked at his Digivice and Agumon who was quietly sleeping on his bed. He walked back out after picking up his digivice and walked out the front door and slowly closed it. He then stared at the sky. It was a peaceful sky, purple in all its glory.

"_Since when was the sky purple?…"_ Tai suddenly realised what was going on and shouted for Agumon.

In the sky above, thousands upon thousands of yellow and black digimon flew out of the sky. They had small arms, but the shoulder were at least twice the size of their body. Small pieces of metal jutted out from their backs acting like wings. Its small waist was connected to a huge stinger which had a long thin pipe coming from it. But it was obviously some sort of weapon. These were Waspmon. They may have only been champion level but with the number of them, they could have easily taken on Azulongmon. (check wikipedia for a better image of Waspmon) Everyone just ran like headless chickens. Attempting to find some sort of safety. But the few that would stand ran towards the growing number of Waspmon. Two of those that would stand were Will and Warrior Strikemon. Will had been mucking around with his digivice and found out how to get digimon to the mega level but he could only get the digimon who had already accessed the mega level to be given the ability again. Will stared up at the sky. All he could see now was Waspmon. No more clouds. No more blue sky. No more digital void. Just Waspmon. Then huge amounts of Waspmon flew down towards the city. Everyone that was standing to fight, waited.

W Strikemon shot towards the advancing Waspmon with his sword drawn. He would swing his sword at any Waspmon that came close to him. Each swing usually meant one less to deal with as data floated off into the sky. There had to be at least several hundred flying towards him. He may be a mega but there was no way he could handle that many. But then the group in front of him stopped and stayed where they were. Then hundreds of red beams shot towards W Strikemon he began to weave in and out of the way before eventually he was hit in the shoulder and fell backwards. But the lasers kept coming. He began to spin his sword quickly, hoping the it would catch most of the lasers. Eventually W Strikemon hit the road and left a large crater and many cracks in the road. Some cars were also ablaze. Will looked to the sky and saw a huge fire ball being shot towards the sky , taking a huge amount of the Waspmon out before they could get to city. Will figured it must have been Wargreymon. W Strikemon stood up again and Lightning crackled around his body before he shot off towards the Waspmon.

As Wargreymon shot more and more fireballs off into the sky he could see the numbers decreasing. He jumped into the air and began to spin quickly before becoming a tornado and ripping through the Waspmon. As Wargreymon flew through the air , hundreds of needles shot towards him. When they hit they caused him to slow speed before he eventually stopped and just floated in the air before having a foot hit him in the torso and the rest of the body put force on it to drive Wargreymon down through a building. Successfully destroying the building it came down on the two. The two figures shot out from the rubble. Wargreymon had dust covering a large amount of his armour and some of it was chipped or even ripped off. He studied his opponent. It was a tall humanoid with the appearance of a Waspmon. Except it had no stinger and held two laser swords.

"Who are you?" Wargreymon growled.

"I am Tigervespamon…and I shall destroy you!" The two then rushed at each other.

W Strikemon was getting pretty tired and really quickly. Mega yes, invincible, no. He forced himself to stand after taking at least another hundred hits from the lasers. His armour was scratched and dented. His breathe was heavy his sword was barely holding together. Lightning once more crackled around him , but before he shot off, he saw Wargreymon shooting out from a building and into the one next to him. Causing all the glass in that building to shatter and fall on top of him. Wargreymon now lay face down on the ground. Barely any of his armour was in one piece. More or less all the armour on his right side had been ripped off. A digimon followed Wargreymon through. It was a tall wasp hominoid. Wargreymon moaned lightly,

"Tigervespamon…" before passing out. Will looked over at the tall digimon.

"Warrior Strikemon…" Before he could finish W Strikemon took off with his sword drawn.

"I am not your opponent…" the tall digimon said calmly.

"Tough!" W Strikemon shouted as he brought his sword down. Tigervespamon blocked with one of his swords and swung around his other. Leaving a deep gash in W Strikemon armour. Only just managing to scratch the surface of his skin. But it was enough to leave a mark. W Strikemon shrugged it off and charged again.

"So be it…" Tigervespamon said.

Tai came running up behind Will who was watching the two digimon sword fight. He ran past Will and dropped to the floor next to Wargreymon's head, despite the pain in his knees from the glass.

" Come on Wargreymon…you've had worse. Come on!" Tai's voice was weak. He was so scared he was going to lose his friend. Will was slowly walking over to Tai , always keeping an eye on W Strikemon and Tigervespamon. W Strikemon had managed to block one hit but failed in missing the other and suffered another cut across his chest. Will stood next to Tai and asked,

"What happened...who is he?" Will still kept his eyes on Tigervespamon. W Strikemon was losing the fight.

"He came out of no where and started attacking Wargreymon. He's Tigervespamon. Mega level of Waspmon. Come on Wargreymon!" Will clenched his fists in anger.

"Strikemon…KICK HIS ASS!"

The two digimon were now locked in a stalemate. Each trying to force the others swords away. Tigervespamon forced up Strikemon sword which flew into the air. By the time it had hit the ground, Tigervespamon has impaled W Strikemon with one of his swords. He slowly pulled it out as W Strikemon staggered back slowly. Wills eyes widened in fear. When he saw Tigervespamon ready an attack.

"Royal Meister!" Tigervespamon began to slice furiously at W Strikemon. By the time he has finished W Strikemon fell to the ground. His armour all but gone. Blood flowing freely from his chest. W Strikemon's sword had landed in front of Tai and Will. Tigervespamon slowly began to walk over to the two. There was no one to help them now.

W Strikemon forced his eyes open. He wasn't meant to die like this. He was the guardian digimon. He began to force himself up. His muscles ached. Everything screamed at him to give up and rest. But he was stubborn. He forced himself into a crouched position. He looked over to see Tigervespamon walking slowly towards his friends. He stood up and charged towards Tigervespamon. He knew he had no chance without his sword but he had to do something. He shoulder rammed Tigervespamon with any strength he had left. Which only managed to move him a few steps.

Wargreymon had opened his eyes by this point and began watching the events that were unfolding.

"You don't learn do you?" Tigervespamon mocked. He turned to W Strikemon, and plunged one sword into his chest. Then drew his other sword and plunged it into the other side of his chest. The pain was unbearable. It felt like fire. He sank to his knees and watched for the second time as Tigervespamon walked over to Tai and Will. Tigervespamon picked up W Strikemon's broken sword and held it for a second before continuing on to Tai and Will. Tigervespamon stood above Wargreymon about to plunge the sword into his head. But just before it could take Wargreymon's life, W Strikemon had jumped in the way. Taking the sword through his stomach. Strikemon looked up to Will with a smile, and laugh lightly before bursting into data along with his sword. Will watched the whole thing, and dropped to his knees accepting the searing pain of the glass.

" Lightmon…" he almost couldn't believe it.

Wargreymon could tell what had just happened. Strikemon had just given his life to protect him. Strikemon had already suffered injuries and yet he carried on. Yet he had suffered only half the injuries Strikemon had. He was just laying there whilst his friend had just been killed. He was pathetic. He was going to kill Tigervespamon if it was the last thing he did. He began to force himself up. His claws ached from the glass as they cut into his skin. But he had to keep going. Tai was watching this and his digivice began to beep like mad. Wargreymon's eyes glowed yellow before he gave off a mighty roar and his entire body began to glow. His entire shape began to change, shift into a newer, stronger body. When the light broke off from him. He had changed. But he still resembled a Wargreymon. He now had a small tail. His armour had altered a little. His claws were now gone and replaced by a large three pronged sword. Instead he now had gauntlets on his arms. His shield on his back had no become smaller and spiked from his back almost looking like wings. He gave another mighty roar,

"VICTORY GREYMON!"

V Greymon looked at Tigervespamon who just stood still.

"I think its tome for round two" Tigervespamon was weapon less thanks to W Strikemon. V Greymon held his sword and charged. Tigervespamon also ran towards V Greymon.

"Gear stinger!" Tigervespamon shot hundreds of needles at V Greymon but he kept going. That pain was nothing compared to what Strikemon had just had. As soon as he was close enough he unleashed his Dramon Breaker. He began to just slash widely at Tigervespamon. Returning all the pain. He plunged his sword into the torso of Tigervespamon and began to charge the air around the tip of his sword. As he pulled it out of Tigervespamon he unleashed the charged up attack.

"**Trident Gaia!" ** The charge up attack resulted in a deafening bang and caused a lot of damage to the area. Smoke was all that could be seen. When it cleared, all that was left was V Greymon holding his sword. Tai sighed in relief and looked to the sky. There were still a lot of Waspmon left. Wasn't that Tigervespamon their leader? He saw any digimon that could fly begin to take to the air. V Greymon decided to as well and shot off towards the mass of Waspmon.

Will didn't even notice that Tigervespamon had been destroyed. The scene of W Strikemon being destroyed was played over and over in his head. He looked up into the air where he had last seen it expecting not to see it. But he did see it. Strikemon's data was still there. Maybe there was still hope for his rebirth. A deafening sound shot through the air. It sounded like hundreds of bees buzzing. He looked to the sky. The Waspmon were forming into one solid mass , flying together in one direction. A huge combined attacked. Will watched as they simply swarmed several of the air born digimon. He watched as more data began to float off. He saw the mass head for V Greymon who simply floated there. Tai was yelling for him to get out of the way but he wouldn't. Will didn't hear the next few words V Greymon said but heard a massive explosion. He watched as some of the Waspmon were deleted. V Greymon saw that his attack didn't work and began to fly away from the attack. But the swarm broke into two and one headed for the city whilst the rest went after V Greymon. The second swarm that came down into the city broke into many different swarms each taken a different street. He could see clearly one headed towards him and Tai. But Tai didn't move , he was too scared. But then Gennai's words kicked in,

"You have a duty" He smirked. Looked like it wouldn't be too long before he joined Lightmon. He began to stand just as Tai's legs kicked in and start running down the street as he yelled for Will to come with him. But he abruptly stopped when he saw Will was walking towards the swarm.

Will stared at the swarm slowly heading towards him. He knew he'd be killed instantly but it might buy Tai some time at least. The left over data from W Strikemon began to move slowly towards Will but then it shot to him. It created two pillars of data which began to swirl all around him. It felt like he had his friend back. It felt good. One pillar of data shot into his digivice , the other stopped and glowed yellow along with his digivice. The remaining pillar of data then wrapped itself around Will. Tai couldn't see anything just a glowing yellow egg. When the egg broke open, there was no Will. A Knight stood there. It was basic silver armour. But the helmet had two spikes on either side. The face guard was down but you could see a pair of green eyes underneath. The hand were now sharpened claws. The chest plate was bigger and bulkier. One the elbows, knees and belt was a yellow orb. There were two plates of armour which rested above the thighs. A long dark yellow cape flowed behind the figure. ON the cape was crest of charity. The figure gave a little grunt. Tai looked in awe at the figure.

"Will…?" He asked questioningly

"I'm Neo Strikemon now." the knight replied. The swarm began to close in but the knight didn't move. He began to gather lightning in his hands.

__

" Lightning arrow!" he shouted and began to shoot hundreds of arrows made of lightning towards the swarm. In seconds the swarm was gone. All that was left was Neo Strikemon. Tai simply stared. Unaware what to do. The knight simply stood there for a few seconds. Then he bent over in pain as data swarmed his body and he glowed yellow. When the light broke off Will's limp form crumpled top the floor , the data flowing into his digivice. Will lay there, not even moving, he wasn't even breathing for all Tai knew. Tai quickly ran up to see if he was okay. But before he could, he saw another swarm quickly flying towards the two.

"Shadow meteor !" A giant beam of black and yellow shot towards the swarm. Which caused a lot of smoke to go up. A figure in purely black armour dived in and grabbed to two boys before darting out.

"Lowemon…" Tai said in a hushed whisper. He then realised what was happening. They were abandoning Odaiba.

N/D : Hey sorry about the late update but if you have any ideas send them in, and don't worry there will the couple that was requested I'm even thinking of doing a one shot for that couple XD. You know who you are. Any digimon that wasn't recognised can be found on google and wikipedia. I have already started the next chap and a big twist in store so woot look forward to it.


	7. Falling

N/D: yes I am alive…I think…anyway this chapter holds a turning point in the story big or small its up to you. But seeing as no one is sending in ideas the length of this story is going to be rather small unless people start asking for something to happen. One person has I'm putting it in so just ask XD anything can be requested XD I'm also thinking of doing a pairing with Will but not with one of the main characters so if anyone wants to be paired up with anyone just ask. I am willing to do a MattxOC or TaixOC so just ask…or do you want this story to end quickly? XD

****

Falling

One eye opened lazily. Light shot into it causing some discomfort so it closed again. They eye opened again and blinked rapidly allowing it become used to the light. Then the eye opposite did the same. Will sat up and raised a hand to his forehead as he has a terrible headache. He flipped his digivice over on his wrist to see the time only to discover the screen had a crack in it. As he began to take in his surroundings he stood groggily. He was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees with a small lake near by. Judging by the colour of the sky it was sometime in the evening. It was then he realised there were hundreds of Digidestined all around. Some injured, others talking and the rest were either working or sleeping. Then the days events replayed in his head. The Waspmon invading, the fighting, the swarms, Lightmon getting deleted…Lightmon was deleted…No matter how often he thought about it, it just didn't seem real. He looked around as if Lightmon was going to jump him any second.

And then he noticed it. There were more humans then Digimon. He wasn't the only one who had lost a partner.

Tai looked up from where he was with Agumon and saw Will in the distance standing up. Tai sighed and began walking over. Many digidestined had lost their partners in the fight. Mainly those who could only get to the champion level. But for a mega to be deleted? It didn't seem right. Agumon felt ashamed of himself as it was his friend who had died protecting him. When Tai got near he could see Will was almost crying. Tai put a hand on Wills shoulder and muttered,

"Sorry." When Will realised it was Tai he shook his head and turned his head and asked,

"What happened? I don't remember much after…actually what did happen to me… I remember becoming a digimon…" Will looked down at his hands as if to check he was still human.

"Well...you did become a digimon , after you passed out Lowemon grabbed us and with Victory Greymon we had to abandon Odaiba. We lost…we don't know who attacked us though…" Will clenched his fists in anger.

"It was the abyss…should never have expected it to stick to its word!"

"Just calm down, there's nothing you can do without a digimon partner." Will sighed, Tai was right. But then Will remembered what happened when he become a digimon. He pressed a few buttons on his digivice to see if it still worked and when it lit up he almost jumped with joy.

"I still have Lightmon's data!! Where's Izzy? He might know how to reform Lightmon!" Tai looked down.

"We don't know where he is…" Will didn't say anything.

"We don't know where Joe or Matt are either…I heard that they were fighting together so they might have come to digital world with us...but we just don't know." Will started to walk off but muttered,

" I'm going to get cleaned up…"

Will had walked over to the small lake and was splashing water over his face. Three of his friends missing and Lightmon was gone. Today couldn't get any worse. He looked at his reflection for a minute in the water. His medium length hair was as shaggy as ever and his skin looked even paler. His t-shirt which had a flaming skull on it was beginning to fade. He looked down at his dark blue jeans which looked faded from use. They were even more torn then usual with pieces latterly hanging by a thread. But his black DC's look perfectly fine. Almost as if he hadn't been standing in them when the whole city was under attack. He sighed and leaned back to lie down on the grass before catching a glimpse of someone across the lake from him. As the lake was very small he could easily see the girl in front of him. She had short hair, which had been dyed black. She was wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans along with Brown boots. She also had a necklace with an orange stone hanging off of it.

" Maya?" He asked. The girl in question looked up , her green-greyish eyes full of surprise.

"Will!" She said happily. Will laughed lightly as he saw her partner Wyvernmon, the snake digimon that went up to her waist. Silver strips adorned her body. A pair of red wings and brown gloves on her feet.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Will and Maya had met on a trip to the digital world during the time Will was with his own group in Ireland. He had gotten lost for a few weeks and had bumped into Maya.

"Yeah its been like a year." she looked around quietly as Will wondered what she was looking for,

"Where's Lightmon?" she asked, he looked down,

"Deleted by Tigervespamon." he answered simply. She looked at him as if she was going to say something but she couldn't say anything. Wyvernmon looked upset as well.

"But...somehow his data got stored in my digivice." and he began to tell his story of him becoming Neo Strikemon. The two just sat there talking quietly before their attention was grabbed by the screams of the camped digidestined. The two quickly rushed back into the camp.

When they reached camp they saw a large wolf made of bones with wings and black matter was running around camp. No one had enough energy to make their digimon digivolve so it could take care of the ultimate level. Will didn't know if he had the energy to change into Neo Strikemon , then again Will didn't know how to become Neo Strikemon. He saw the large undead wolf charging towards some of the injured and realised he needed to become Neo and fast! Will shut his eyes in concentration and began focusing on that strange yellow egg of data forming around him. He remembered the odd tingling all over which must have been him becoming Neo. When he snapped his eyes open he was the grey knight once again. He charged towards the digimon , choosing to shoulder barge it as any other attack would have hurt others. The wolf like digimon stumbled as it got up from the floor and charged towards Neo Strikemon . Neo grabbed its jaws to stop it from biting him. He lifted it off the ground and threw it as hard as he could into the sky. Then his gauntlets charged and he took aim.

"Lightning arrows!" he shouted and shot hundred of arrows at the wolf digimon which would have seriously injured it as it also landed somewhere else in the forest. From that little fight he guessed he was around the mega level. A light engulfed him and he dropped to the floor but this time he didn't pass out. Gennai came racing over. He still looked as young as ever.

"What happened here?" he asked as he looked over what was left of the camp.

"Some digimon randomly attacked…most likely we are on its territory." Maya had thought it threw as Will had fought the SkullBaluchimon. He walked past Will and silently muttered,

"Meet me in the clearing in ten minutes." Will looked to Maya who stood there looking around at the damage.

"I'll be back in a little bit." She looked up and nodded.

As Will had ten minutes he decided to walk around the makeshift camp. Everywhere you went there was a digimon or digidestined. Fires were lit every few meters. From the sky it must have looked like a beacon. He carried on walking until he heard a familiar voice shouting.

" SAM! SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Will turned his head to see Kouichi shouting as he wondered around the camp. Will's slight smile faded. Losing a partner was a terrible thing but losing someone you loved was far, far worse. But he saw Kouichi flash a huge smile when something caught his eye. Will looked to where Kouichi was looking and saw Sam and Gatomon running over. When the two met they embraced and just stood there. Will smiled and looked away. They were lucky. Maybe he would be as well. But he doubted it. His look had never been good. For some reason Sora flashed in his mind. Be blushed lightly and shook his head. He'd have to check if she was okay after he had talked to Gennai. He carried on to where he was meeting Gennai.

When he reached the clearing he saw a familiar figure,

"Hey Reno what you doing here?" he asked,

"Hey Will , Gennai asked me to meet him here , you?"

"Same thing." Will looked over at Reno's partner, Dagmon,

"Is it me…or has Dagmon gotten bigger?" he smirked slightly,

"Yeah he's been eating anything and everything…." Dagmon bared his teeth at the pair as they laughed. When Will had stopped laughing he began to talk ,

"So where were you in the fight with the Waspmon?" Reno looked up ,

"Sam and I were on a mission for Gennai he always calls at awkward times." He sighed

"Mission eh? What was it?"

"Well we had to.." But the two were cut short.

"Will , Reno! I got a job for you!" the pair groaned.

"Shut up and listen!" The two snapped to attention whilst Dagmon laughed.

"I need you two to get to Azulongmon as fast as you can. He's under attack and needs help quickly!" Will stared blankly for a number or reason. Azulongmon was a god he didn't need help. They had just had a huge battle in Odaiba and there were being sent into another one?  
"Isn't he a god why does he need our help?" Reno was thinking the same thing.

"This digimon seems to have something giving it energy. Its not from the abyss before you do anything Will. It seems to match the Dark ocean. But that's beyond the point. Get going now! Head east you'll find him soon enough he's heading towards us. Protect him until he's inside our camp"

Will , Reno and Dagmon quickly ran off.

The three were now standing atop a cliff. Will was now Neo Strikemon. Which had surprised Reno a fair bit. Dagmon had digivolved to his mega level. Sabremon. A dark knight digimon. On his left arm is a shield with notches covering the outer edge, the symbol of fate emblazoned on its centre. Black Wings extend from his back, and in his right hand is a sword, blade black as midnight. Covering his chest are two knife bandoliers. The two had come up with an idea as neither of them could fly. They just had to get close enough first and so they waited. When Azulongmon had come within distance they could see a knight wrapped in darkness. It oozed off him. The knight appeared to have no weapons. Azulongmon was shooting lighting at the knight but it had no effect. Within seconds Azulongmon and the knight flew over. Neo Strikemon leapt into the air. He was right in front of the knight and the two exchanged a few punches before Neo grabbed onto him and let gravity take effect before smashing into the earth below the cliff. Sabremon and Reno carried on with Azulongmon. When he was safe they would come and back up Will. He just had to survive first.

Below the cliff, the knight had forced Neo off of him and was no assaulting him with punch after punch. Neo attempted to block most of them but they were so powerful they just dented his armour. The knight attempted to kick Neo in the head but just before he could Neo grabbed the leg, charged up a lightning arrow in his hand and threw it into the knights face sending him back a few yards. He charged up two more, one in each hand. He threw a punch to the left but the knight caught it , Neo detonated it anyway. As the knight was caught by surprise Neo threw another punch to the right, with his opposite hand and caused to knight to fly into the air and land on his back. As Neo blinked he walked forward but when he reopened his eyes, the knight was gone. The next thing he felt was a huge force against his chest and flying through the air before hitting the cliff wall leaving a nice imprint. But before he could fall the Knight flew into him and the two disappeared into the cliff. Only to explode out of it at the top before the knight slammed Neo into the ground.

Meanwhile back at the camp, the many digidestined who had never seen Azulongmon were awe struck. Kouichi had ran into Reno before asking what was going on. As Reno explained Kouichi's eyes widened.

"You left him to fight a digimon of that power!? He could be killed!!" He quickly spirit evolved into Lowemon and began to head towards where Will and the knight were fighting. But Sam came up from behind him calling his name and asking him where he was going.

"I'm…just going to see if I can help Will." He knew she'd only worry if he told her what sort of Digimon he'd be fighting.

"Okay…just be careful…knowing you two its dangerous, please come back in one piece." She was wrecked with worry and was doing her best not to show it.

"Promise." He then took off towards Will. Reno watched as he looked towards Sabremon.

"Go with him." He said and Sabremon quickly followed him. The two were left alone with Azulongmon and the many Digidestined.

"Its really dangerous isn't it?…What their about to do I mean." Reno sighed, no point in lying.

"Yeah…but don't worry. They can handle themselves."

Neo had summoned his sword only to see the knight break it by merely punching it. Neo put both his hand together and charged them. They crackled with lightning. He kept charging it as the knight walked closer and closer. Just before the knight could reach him he let the energy go off in a straight beam of pure energy. When it hit him it forced it back before finally forcing him off his feet and off the cliff. Neo's armour was more or less gone. Cracked and hanging off him. All from mere punches. Not one real attack. He walked over to the cliff and peered down only to open his eyes in shock. Before he could react the knight had flew up and grabbed him. He then curved and smashed him into the ground. Holding him by his throat, crushing his windpipe. There was nothing he could do. He was starting to loose consciousness from lack of air. He brought up both of his feet and forced the knight off him and as hard as possible. The knight staggered back a few meters but it was enough room. He flipped himself up to ready an attack. He looked at the knight. His left arm was glowing purple. What ever that was it could be good. Neo began to charge every bit of energy he could into his right arm. The arm began to crackle. The two rushed forward and the two fists met. The resulting explosion was terrible.

The entire area was destroyed. Nothing would ever live here again. The light from the attack could be seen for miles. Neo Strikemon barely managed to keep his form together as he lay in the earth, severely injured. He couldn't even move. He saw the knight walking towards him. It stood above him. He didn't even know the knights name. The knight placed both hands next to each other and gather a large orb of purple energy. It was twice the size of a terra force. The knight muttered one thing.

"Sorry" before bringing the huge orb down. A huge pillar of purple energy could be seen for hundreds of miles around. Anything that was caught in it was destroyed immediately. In the years to come that land would be forever known as "The devastated crater." the last thing that Will felt was a sensation of fire. Then nothing more.

Lowemon and Sabremon had felt the heat and force from the two attacks a short while after leaving camp. The force of the final attack had knocked the pair to the floor. They had reached the area of land just in time to see the final bit if the cliff crumble and fall. It looked nothing like the lush forest it had been a few minutes ago. Now it was a huge indentation in the earth , grey and barren. Nothing could live here. Something sparkled in the distance. They leapt down , careful of where they stepped as if the land would give away at any moment. They picked up the object to find it was what was left of Will's wristband digivice. Very little of the strap was left, and the main digivice which belonged to will was completely gone. Only a small corner was left. The piece which the antenna jutted out almost untouched. The pair stood there knowing what had happened and soon left for camp.

When the two returned to camp they were joined with the entire group of Digidestined. They had all been reunited except for Matt and Joe who were now labelled as MIA. Izzy had heard about what was happening when he had stumbled into camp with Tentomon. He had a sprained ankle but other then that he was okay. As were everyone else. Lowemon and Sabremon had de-digivolved and now stood in front of the group which was soon joined by Gennai. When they asked where was Will , Kouichi said nothing and merely offered what was left of his digivice. Everyone looked down or walked away knowing what had happened. Sora , Tai and Kari had tears running down their cheeks. Ken wished he had gotten to know him better. Izzy sat down and began typing into his Digidestined database which he started after defeating Malomyotismon. He went into Will's file which had a picture of him smiling. It had been taken from the group picture of Tai , Matt , Davis , T.K. and of course Will. He edited his profile with the following details.

Name: Will (last name withheld) (deceased)

Age: 16

Crest: charity

Digimon: Lightmon (deceased)

1992-2007. Killed in action.

N/D: wooo fast updating….now send in Ideas and requests isn't hard XD next chap should be this weekend . So don't worry story isn't over yet!


	8. Plans

N/D : Hey XD Here's the update roughly around the time I said it would be XD yes I know…its odd…I haven't taken five months to update XD WOOT ! I got one more request , you can ask more then once. So hey go wild can be anything. Anyway I don't have a clue when the next update will be, I have a lot of coursework due in over the next two weeks so hey just bare with it.

**__**

Plans

Tai was sitting right where Will had been the day before. Agumon was besides him. He stared at the water. He was holding on to what was left of Will's digivice. It didn't seem fitting enough that this was all that was left. Not even his crest remained. Tai had left the group soon after Izzy had edited Will's profile. He carried on staring at the water. The current kept going no matter what happened. Matt was still missing. Mimi had some how found the camp. When she heard about Will, all she did was lower her head and walk away. Whenever she was around Will she acted like she hated him. But now that he was gone she seemed to regret everything. After Izzy had returned to camp Azulongmon , Gennai and all the digidestined had listened to what had to be said. The Knight that had killed Will was being fuelled by the dark ocean. But it was an agent of Daemon. Daemon had weakened the barriers between the two realms and to make matters worse, his forces had started to gather around where it was expected to break. Daemons forces were bigger then anyone had expected. It was a huge army. The Waspmon that had invaded Odaiba seemed to be apart of the army. The double threat of the Abyss and Dark ocean was too much to ignore. It was decided that the digidestined would fight. They would also gather as many allies as possible. It was going to be an all out war, which would consume the digital world.

A young teen around the age of fifthteen wondered the camp. Long black spiky hair adorned his head. He was tall with tanned skin. His was often mistaken for being old because of his height. He wore a baggy blue t-shirt with a black spiralling dragon on the front of it. He also wore baggy tan cargo pants that went past his knees. Over his T-shirt was a black short sleeved zip up which had the symbol from Calumon's head across his shoulders. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. On his feet were black and yellow sneakers. He was accompanied by a Blackguilmon. Gennai had told the pair to go find Izzy, so he could have his details put into a database. He was told to find the red head with a laptop. Which was quite easy. He stood in front of the redhead waiting. He didn't seem to be noticed. He coughed to get his attention. The redhead looked up and quickly apologised.

"You're the new digidestined right?" Izzy asked.

"No I just decided to randomly cough to get your attention…"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Name and age?"

"Aros and fifthteen."

"Digimon partner and crest if you have one?

"Blackguilmon and crest of darkness." Izzy looked up,

"What…how do you have that crest? I thought it was sealed…"

"Well it was unsealed and given to me. Happy?" Izzy sighed and carried on. He had thrown himself into anything to do with his laptop since Kouichi had come back. He just didn't want to accept it. None of them did.

Azulongmon and Gennai had sent out the order to a select group of Digidestined to go to north, west, south and east areas to recruit as many digimon as they could. That meant four digidestined had to travel to the four corners. Maya had been one of the digidestined who was picked. She would be heading west. She looked through her bag and its contents. Some food that they had found, mainly fruit. Two bottles of water , a map, a D-terminal and a list of digimon she should look out for. She sighed quietly and threw the bag over her shoulder and made sure it was comfortable. She looked down at her digimon and asked,

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" it answer. She looked at Wyvernmon and remembered the time her and Will had fought together and all the times they had argued. She looked down as a single tear escaped her eyes. She began to walk out of camp. Wyvernmon beside her.

On the other side of the digital world , in the deserted desert where no digimon dared to go two figures were running. In front of them was a pitch black digimon running on all fours. The first figure was a boy of around fourteen. He wore nothing but black, black vest and trousers with black boots. Medium length brown hair hung loosely from his head. A Veedramon ran beside him. The champion level was the boys partner.

"Come on! We nearly have him!" the boy shouted in between gasps.

"I know Jack , there's no where for him to hide!" the two carried on running. There were within a few meters of the digimon. He reached out as if to grab it. Only to have the ground collapse at the last second. It was a while before he opened his eyes again, when he did he saw a figure in front of him. The figure waved a hand and waved,

"Howdy." the figure then offered out a hand and Jack took it as he was helped up.

"What's your name?" the figure looked like a male older teen,

"Names Jack, and you?" the figure laughed and replied,

"John."

It had been a few hours since Maya and Wyvernmon had left camp. She had taken to a dirt track to find a certain village which contained machine digimon. The trip had been uneventful so far. She began to get careless from boredom. But she quickly snapped back to attention so she didn't need to think about a certain someone whose not around anymore. But she was focusing so much on not remembering she stopped paying attention to where she was going and tripped and fell to the side. When she looked around she noticed an older teen with blonde hair lying face down on the ground. A Gabumon besides him.

Tai was still at the same spot he had been a few hours ago. Sora had come and sat with him. He still held onto the strap of what was left of Will's digivice. That knight from the dark ocean had killed him. The dark ocean , not the abyss. The dark ocean. The place where Daemon was imprisoned. His army, his knight , his power. Every time he thought about it, it made him angry. One of his best friends, the digidestined of charity, the person who fought the abyss on his own the first time, one of the strongest digidestined. Gone. All because of Daemon and what he wanted. His freedom. Tai stood up and clenched his fists in anger. Nearly crushing what was left of Will's digivice. He stared across the lake. He was going to fight the dark ocean , for Will. He was going to find Matt, then he was going to join the war. He quickly walked away in search in of Azulongmon leaving Sora alone,

"Tai?…"

N/D: okay not as long as others but hey…nothing much was meant to happen in this chap and I don't drawing things out so hey…anyway send in requests "Jack" is an OC belonged to me old Fanfiction friend XD he knows who he is XD


End file.
